


Butchered

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Series: The Three B's [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haircut for Mike leads to some delicious revelations</p><p>This is based on a dream I had (yeah, I know) about the lovely boys from 'Suits'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butchered

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Harvey's expensive Italian shoes barely made a sound on the linoleum floor in the dingy barbershop.

"It's called getting a haircut," Mike shot back, looking at Harvey's reflection in the mirror. One and two inch locks covered the black and white striped cape covering Mike from his neck to the tops of his shoes, as well as the floor around the beat up red leather barber chair in which he sat. 

“If you wanted someone to butcher your hair, you could have asked the homeless man on the corner.” Harvey crossed his arms over his chest and watched the barber move around Mike. 

“I’m not butchering my hair,” Mike argued.

“You’re getting sheared, like a sheep, or a poodle,” Harvey replied. It was true, the clippers were blazing a trail up the back and sides of Mike’s head, leaving barely one eighth of an inch of hair in its wake. The barber was at least leaving the top a little bit longer - maybe half an inch of hair.

“Poodles are vain,” Mike muttered. “Not unlike some people.”

“I’m sorry, did you just compare me to a poodle?” Harvey asked. 

“Did I say you?” Mike replied as the barber finished and whisked the cape off him. “I could swear I said ‘some people’.” He climbed off the chair and dusted some stray hairs off his t-shirt.

Harvey frowned and made a motion for Mike to turn. “Well … maybe it’s not completely horrible,” he said. The lack of hair had the unintentional side effect of bringing attention to Mike’s … beautiful … blue green eyes.

“Was that a compliment?” Mike said, spinning around to look at Harvey. “Did I hear a compliment escape your lips?”

“Not completely horrible,” Harvey repeated, stepping closer to Mike. He frowned and reached out, running a finger over the top of Mike’s head. It wasn’t coarse as he’d expected, but soft, downy. A hand quickly replaced the fingers, rubbing the velvety fuzz on Mike’s head.

“Uh … Harvey?” Mike said in a worried tone. “What are you doing?”

“It’s soft,” Harvey explained. His touch softened, gentled and he closed his eyes for a minute, enjoying the fuzz against his palm.

Mike bit his lip, biting back a moan. Harvey’s hand felt … fucking fantastic. “Um … Harvey?” he said again. “Perhaps this is not the best place -”

Harvey opened his eyes, suddenly remembering where he was. “You’re exactly right,” he said, removing his hand from Mike’s head. “Let’s go.”

Mike barely had enough time to thrust some money at the barber before he was being pulled out onto the street and thrust into Harvey’s waiting car. “Harvey, what are you -?” He groaned as he felt Harvey’s hands on his head once again, massaging and caressing.

“It’s so soft,” Harvey murmured. A moment later he tugged Mike closer, rubbing his cheek against the top of Mike’s head. “Like velvet … “

Mike whimpered softly, his hands reaching out and gripping Harvey’s hips. “Fuck,” he gasped.

Harvey’s lips blazed a trail down the side of Mike’s head, suckling on that little spot behind Mike’s ear, grinning when Mike whimpered. “You’ve got bits of hair all over,” Harvey murmured in Mike’s ear. “You should shower …”

The car pulled to a stop and Mike again found himself being pulled behind Harvey though the lobby of Harvey’s apartment building and shoved into the elevator. Mike found himself pressed against the elevator wall as Harvey assaulted his jaw, his neck, his … earlobe, with his lips and tongue.

“Christ … Harvey,” Mike moaned. The elevator doors opened again and Mike allowed himself to be manhandled into Harvey’s apartment. Before Harvey had a chance to attack again, Mike put his hands out to stop the older man. “Woah, wait, hold up.”

Harvey tossed his jacket on a nearby chair and loosened his tie, adding it to the chair. “Why?” He stepped closer to Mike, reaching out to touch the younger man’s hair again. “You obviously are enjoying the attention.”

Mike batted Harvey’s hands away. “No, no, no,” he said. “One moment you were berating me for my choice of haircut and the next you’re … molesting me!”

“Molesting you,” Harvey repeated. “I was merely … appreciating you.”

“With your hands and your lips and … “ Mike swallowed at the memory. “And your tongue.”

“And you seemed to be enjoying it,” Harvey replied with a smirk. “So … keep enjoying it.” Harvey closed the space between them, reaching out and caressing Mike’s shorn scalp again. “You really are covered in hair … and my offer to shower still stands.”

Mike swallowed and closed his eyes. He should say no, should take Harvey to the hospital, because there is clearly something wrong with his boss, and yet … “Shower … yeah,” Mike found himself saying.

“Fantastic.” Harvey snagged Mike’s hand and tugged him through the apartment. Mike barely had a chance to admire the décor before he found himself in the bathroom, Harvey’s strong hands divesting him of his clothes.

“Hey, hey, I got it,” Mike said, batting Harvey’s hands away. He refused to acknowledge the shaking of his hands as he tugged his shirt off and slid his pants down. 

Harvey chuckled and started the shower, making sure the water pressure was right and it was hot enough. When steam started filling the bathroom, he stripped out of the rest of his suit, dropping it in a puddle on the floor next to Mike’s clothes.

Mike was almost docile, allowing Harvey to lead him into the shower, right under the hot spray. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he’d do just about anything to keep Harvey’s hands on him.

Harvey ran his hands reverently over Mike’s skin, brushing away the little bits of hair he found. Neck, shoulders, arms, chest … hips … Finally, Harvey’s hand wrapped itself around Mike’s cock. “That’s nice,” Harvey murmured, pressing Mike against the shower wall. “Very nice.” While one hand stroked, a second hand slipped around Mike, and two very nimble and wet fingers found their way inside Mike, making the younger man moan loudly.

“Oh fuck.” Mike arched into Harvey’s touch. “Just … just like that!”

“Listen to you,” Harvey murmured, pressing kisses to Mike’s jaw. “Listen to those sounds … so delightful, Mike … “

Mike could barely hold back. In fact, with a few thrusts from Harvey’s fingers and a few strokes from Harvey’s hand, Mike was coming, whimpering Harvey’s name. He leaned his head back, blinking up at Harvey, a bit dazed.

“Perfect,” Harvey said, leaning over and kissing Mike gently on the lips.

Mike moaned and buried his hands in Harvey’s wet hair, keeping him close. They stayed like that for who knows how long, just kissing. Until Mike finally pulled back.

“Let me return the favor.” And before Harvey could vocalize a protest, Mike was on his knees in the shower, his lips wrapped around Harvey’s cock.

“Christ,” Harvey moaned, running his hands over Mike’s hair, fingers tightening in the short strands, keeping the younger man close. He felt Mike’s hands gripping his ass tight and groaned, arching into Mike’s mouth. “Fuck … perfect mouth … fucking perfect.” Mike really did have a talented mouth, and Harvey came a few moments later. He sagged back against the shower wall, smiling down Mike as the young man licked him clean.

The shower was turned off and both men quietly stepped out, gently drying each other off with Harvey’s sinfully thick and fluffy towels. There were soft touches and gentle kisses as they padded to the bedroom, falling limply into the large bed. 

Harvey chuckled as he found Mike plastered to his side, the younger man‘s leg thrown over his possessively. He closed his eyes and leaned into Mike’s fingers, which were currently carding through his hair.

“Nice to see it like this,” Mike murmured sleepily. “Tousled, not so stiff. Should wear it like this more often.”

“Not at the office,” Harvey replied softly. “I do have an image.”

“The best closer in Pearson Hardman, I know,” Mike mumbled, resting his head on Harvey’s chest.

“Damn right,” Harvey said, running a hand over Mike’s hair. “And next time you want to butcher your hair, let me know first. I’ll take you to my barber … “

“As long as it ends like this,” Mike whispered. “You can do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” Harvey replied with a throaty chuckle. “Oh Mike, you have no idea …”

As Mike drifted off to sleep, he cuddled closer to Harvey. “Like that’s a bad thing.”

“Oh no, it can be a very, very good thing,” Harvey replied, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Mike’s head. “A very good thing, indeed.”


End file.
